


What If

by wassupmia



Category: Aaron Tveit - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wassupmia/pseuds/wassupmia
Summary: You see, the funny thing about the universe is that, there are people you are destined to meet, but not destined to be with. Sometimes, people are only meant to stay in your heart but not in your life.But... what if they keep coming back?





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

 

Here it comes, the day we have all been waiting for, graduating college, leaving UC Davis, and starting a new chapter of life.

My parents drove a full four hours from Bakersfield to attend this event, and I greeted them with tight hugs. Of course, all of the parents of the students came, what parent would not be proud of their child graduating college? Probably mine because I didn't get honors, but psshh Asian parents are Asian – I’m joking.

The ceremony was quick and simple, names were announced, awards were given and the speech that our valedictorian said almost made me tear up… almost. A part of me was melancholic, leaving this place, but I’m really excited that I’m done with this place.

"Hey Mia over here!" a girl shouted, I figured it must be Nicole since she has a voice that you could hear within a 10-mile radius. She's been a friend since grade school and I love her to death. We know each other because our parents are friends so we first met during one of our parents’ get-togethers. We always get dragged along and eventually became friends.

I walked my way to her and our other friends as we were about to throw our caps in the air. A bouncy Nicole greeted me with a huge bear hug.

"Plans for the summer?" she asked as the dean was saying his last few words.

"Gonna go on a job hunt then some vacation here and there." I plainly replied. She tilted her head with the expression that comes off as 'not bad', which is actually true. My summer would consist of looking for jobs and if I could, a little bit of vacation using the grad money mom and pop gave me.

"You?"

"Spending the week or so at my uncle's beach house, I've been meaning to ask if you'd like to go but with your job hunt and all..." Nicole's family is freaking rich. It doesn't matter if she gets a job or not, her dad's the CEO of this big pharmaceutical company. He could always give her a job there.

She even told me that she just went to college for the sake that she has a degree so when she gets a job in the family business, nobody would question her. She took up Business Administration and she graduated with flying colors. Proud of her, really.

"Oh, I'd love to go!" I exclaimed. This means no planning for trips, and I am bad at those.

"Really? That's awesome! We'll leave the first thing tomorrow." She clapped. "The gang would be there along with other friends, we thought you were going to bail on us."

Nicole, seriously, “the gang”?

Well, that's me, the one who's in a hurry to find a job and earn money so she could spend it all on really useless stuff that would seem like a great idea at the moment.

"Tomorrow? That soon?" I gave her a nervous smile.

"It’ll be awesome!" Nicole cheered and then students started to throw their caps high in the air, as high as their ambitions hoping that it would not fall on the ground like the actual hat.

 

Later that day, I had dinner with my parents. Given that I was an only child, my parents were quite strict with me when I was growing up, but when I got into college, they kind of loosened up. I mean, they really loosened up! Let me do what I want, to be honest.

 All in moderation though. About time too.

 

"So what job are you planning to get?" Dad asked.

"I honestly don’t know," I sniggered. “I mean I have a degree in Biomedical Science, maybe I can dwell in research or something?”

My mom gave me a sympathetic smile; she knows I’ve been struggling with the type of career path I might take up. She’s actually encouraging me to take up medicine but I’m still thinking it over. I don’t want to be a burden anymore and live off of my parents’ money, been doing that for almost 22 years now and I really don’t want to add to those years.

Both of my parents are supportive and patient with me, and I super appreciate that. I just low key feel bad because I’m not an achiever. I’m more of a laid back person who from time to time, gets very stressed, anxious and yeah, have break downs here and there. They don’t know about that though, and I plan to keep it that way - don’t want to add stress to their already stressed lives.

My dad works for this nonprofit organization that helps immigrants settle to the country, and a bit of social work too and my mom is doctor, and they produced a what? A very confused twenty something, not really sure what to do after graduation.

After dinner, my parents dropped me off at my apartment. I kissed them goodnight and told them I wouldn't be home until next week. They didn’t even ask me where I was going to be. That’s trust.

I didn’t go to the graduation party because I was dead tired and wasn’t feeling it, to be honest. Nicole and the others didn’t go to since we were going to have a week long party anyway.

As I climbed up the patio stairs, it suddenly dawned on me that I’ll be leaving this place I once called home for three and a half years.

Wow.

I got inside and saw my housemate sprawled on the couch, with her books strewn on the coffee table. That was me whenever exam week is near. Nights of no sleep and just running on coffee.

I am so not going to miss that bit.

I quietly tiptoed upstairs and headed for my room. Half of my things were already in boxes since I'm going to move out soon, so the place was cluttered. I sit on my bed and contemplated a bit. What am I going to do? I feel so lost.

A few moments pass and I realized I have to pack for tomorrow’s trip. I open my phone and saw that it was already 11 pm. Nicole also messaged me saying that she’ll be picking me up at 8 am. I sat up, got my trusty duffel bag and packed for the week with Nicole and friends.

This will be fun I said to myself.

 

*****

 

The sun was up and a blast of a car horn woke me up, possibly the whole street as well. I was horrified, the neighbors are definitely going kill me.

Thank god I'm going to leave this place.

I grabbed my bag that I hastily packed last night and ran outside. Nicole was in a retro Chevrolet, pastel color, the sun roof was retracted and it looked very 80's. I was still in a daze.

"There you are sleepy head; I've been honking for five minutes!" she exclaimed while I hopped in beside her.

"Oh damn, five minutes?" I wiped sweat from my brow. "I’m so sorry, my freaking alarm didn’t wake me up!! Five minutes Nicole? The neighbors are gonna be furious.”

"Pshh yeah." It was a good thing she started to drive away before some cranky person she woke up attacked us.

 

It took us about fifteen minutes to reach Nicole’s family’s house… er-mansion in this posh neighborhood in Sacramento.

 It was a huge surprise that there wasn’t bad traffic on the freeway.  All of our other friends were already there, chilling by their main living room. It actually made me wonder why Nicole isn’t hosting the party at her own house… I mean her house has it all!! A pool, a hot tub, chefs on call… but maybe she really wants to unwind and not be judged by her siblings and parents haha.

In total we were about ten, now that’s a company. Nicole’s family even rented this luxury shuttle bus, mobile bar and all.

It’s going to be a six hour ride to her uncle’s place… which was where? Yep, freaking Malibu. I mean, I’ve lived almost 10 years of my life here in America and it’s my first time to go to the home of Barbie. I’m pretty psyched to be honest.

After everyone has settled inside the party bus 2k18, #batch2k18 as Nicole tagged it, people started passing drinks from the bar. It was a crazy ride to her uncle’s beach house, we haven’t even reached the place yet but everyone was already wasted and it wasn’t even lunch time yet.

A perfect way to start the summer.

We arrive, and walked, more like stumbled to get inside the house. Exhaustion from laughing was all that I felt. Imagine drinking, eating, and err- uh smoking weed for the most of the 6-hour ride. There wasn’t a dull moment, I promise you. I didn’t even realize it but Nicole also invited my “ex-crush”. Yeah, how sad does that sound? He’s with us plus his girlfriend. His seriously all American girlfriend. She’s tall, really hot, friendly, and oh, don’t forget the blonde hair. I mean, I’m not bitter, like we’re friends and all but I just got over him a year ago for crying out loud.

Yes, getting over a crush was hard for me.

 Good thing there were a lot, and I mean, A LOT of distraction inside the bus. Nicole also invited other people from her course, good looking people. I see them on campus and I know them but I really never got to interact with them, but in the party bus? Everyone’s bestfriend’s in an instant. Have to admit, this trip so far has taken my mind off the anxiety I’ve been having for the last few months.

 Graduating? Looking for a job? Being an adult? UGHH.

 

The beach house was so beautiful, and it’s at a beach front! It had a cute driveway, with a small fountain as the center piece. When you enter the house, you’d immediately see the ocean through some huge glass sliding doors. There was a living room in the middle, a patio just outside, the glass doors being the divider.

Nicole drunkenly toured us around the place, pointing to the kitchen, which was a really beautiful chef’s kitchen. There was also a pool and a hot tub outside though Nicole said it hasn’t been cleaned yet, the cleaner’s will clean them later in the day. She showed us the bathrooms, but she mentioned that all of the rooms had their own bathrooms.

All in all, there’s one-bedroom downstairs, and four upstairs.

“Take whatever room you want guys! Dibs on the big room bitches!” Nicole shouted as she carried her bags up the stairs, straight to where I think the big room is. Everyone scurried away to get the rooms upstairs, interestingly, no one thought that there was a room downstairs, so that room immediately became mine.

We got here just in time to prepare for dinner, enjoy the sunset and some beers.

I cannot wait to swim but first I have to unpack. Most of the rooms in the house, had three beds or bunk beds, I assumed Nicole’s uncle must’ve thought that people would go here in groups and such. I found myself inside a nice homey pastel blue colored room, window facing the ocean and two normal looking beds, I like the simplicity. Since everyone rushed upstairs, I guess I’m going to be here on my own, which is awesome. I mean, I don’t mind being roommates with people but ya girl needs her alone time. I didn’t bother rooming with friends because most of them were in pairs and I didn’t want to feel like the third wheel.

I got my bag and threw it in the closet, walked to the bed and plopped down face first.

Mmmm, the sheets smell so nice.

The sound of the waves crashing is making me a little sleepy, aside from the fact that I was really high up there with the lord, the breeze was relaxing as well. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

I woke up because it was just too damn cold, I looked outside and it was dark. I checked the clock that was on the wall and it said that it was almost 11 o’ clock. I wasted the daylight. Great. No wonder my stomach was being violent. I stood up, stretched and noticed that there was someone occupying the other bed. I blinked twice and got my glasses. Okay, definitely not in a horror movie, I looked around and I can see other stuff strewn around the room. I walk around and see, a shirt, a shoe…

 

Oh great, I’m room mates with a guy.

 

I struggled to get outside without tripping on his stuff. Well, some of my friends were in the living room, drinking, playing cards, on their phones… enjoying the night. I walk across to get to the kitchen, and people we’re also there, mixing drinks, smoking… weed, and eating.

 

Dan noticed me. “Mia you’re awake! Are you hungry?” He waved from the table where they were passing drinks. I gave him a smile.

Dan is this nice guy I’ve known since the 2nd year of college. He’s tall, athletic and quite good looking… haha kidding… Well, not really, he’s a cute dorky curly haired introverted kinda type of guy who’s very funny and charming. I kind of had a crush on him before but I was too shy to do anything about it, I mean we’re close and all so… maybe that’s why I was reluctant about everything…

Yeah, he’s the ex-crush I’ve talked about earlier.

It’s all good now though, I’ve moved on… HAHA as if Mia, it was just a lil crush nothing serious. He has a girlfriend now… and right on cue, Madison wrapped her arms around him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

I walk to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, good thing they have left over pasta. I took some out and put it in the microwave.

 

“Hey guuurl hey,” A drunk Nicole suddenly appeared and slung an arm around my shoulders. She reeked of alcohol and… burnt marshmallows.

“Uhm, hey?” I asked confused. She just smiled at me. How much red could she get?

“By the way, my cousin came and he’s gonna be bunkin’ with you, ayt?” her words were a little bit slurred but I somehow understood her.

“Oh yeah, that’s cool.” I nodded. Okay then.

I got the pasta out the microwave and made my way to the couch where some where playing cards. They are all wasted and… high? I think I’m the only one who is sober.

I couldn’t take the rowdiness because they were all laughing like lunatics and they were forcing me to drink, I had a little bit and I couldn’t take any more. I brought my food into the bedroom.

As soon as I opened the lights, which looked phenomenal since it was a warm orange hue, someone grumbled.

 

“Who turned the damn lights on? Is it morning already?”  The guy sleeping on the other bed said.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” I said with a gentle voice. “This will be quick.”

I walked to my bed but I didn’t notice the shoe in my way, so yep, I tripped. Pasta was flying all over the place and I spilled the juice on his bed. Shit.

“What the hell is your problem?!” He sat up.

I finally saw him. He was only covered in the duvet blanket since he was naked from the waist up, I was slightly distracted.

“I’m sorry, I am so sorry oh my gosh,” mortified, I briskly picked up the bowl and some pasta that was scattered all over the place.

As I was picking up stuff, I saw his feet in front of me. I looked up and saw him, crossed arm and was only wearing boxers. He… he looked, something. I was kind of shocked at how close he was to me; given that he was half naked.

I hope that the light is hiding my now red face.

“Ugh, could you hurry up? I kind of want to sleep.” He whined. Wow this guy sounded like an ass. I know I was the one who tripped but it was his shoe that I tripped on.

He could’ve at least helped me.

“Yeah, yeah. Sorry…” I grabbed the glass on the floor and stood up. I was making my way to the door when he blocked it.

“Excuse me,” I said without looking at him. He was starting to get on my nerves. He seemed to study my face, his head slowly moving from side to side. He had a smirk on his face and unblocked the door. I shook my head.

I don’t care how hot he looks like, he is one annoying prick. I made my way to the kitchen yet again, starving at that, and kind of forcefully dropped the plate and glass in the sink.

Dan noticed, and walked towards me. “Hey you okay?”, he put his hand on my shoulders.  I nodded without looking at him. I’m so hungry and pissed off that if I even tell him what happened, I’m gonna end up crying… and I don’t like crying in front of people.

I got back to the room, I didn’t even bother to open the lights, Mr. Asshole might wake up. I plopped down on my bed and realized it was wet.

“What the…” it was sticky and cold.  I noticed that he was already fast asleep covered in a blanket, and it doesn’t seem to disturb him.

He swapped our duvets! That jerk. He even dumped it on my bed! He could have just asked me to get new ones and leave the soaked one on the floor and not dripping on my bed!

I stood up and took the soaked blanket off my bed, but I was too late. Even the bed is already wet. I groaned but not loud enough so he could hear me. I didn’t want him to know that I was on the verge of crying.

What the hell is his problem?

I went outside and it looked like most of the group had already descended to their own beds. I plopped down on the sofa in the living room. It smelled of alcohol but it’s better than sleeping in a wet bed with a douche just four feet away. I looked at the clock, it was almost 2 am. Kind of surprised me that not a lot of people are staying up, but then again, everyone must be just tired. We already started the party way before we got here so maybe they’re just saving energy for the coming days. Anyway, my eyes are getting heaving.

 I need to sleep because I want to swim tomorrow.

 

*****

 

“Good morning sunshine,” someone sat on the couch cos I felt it kind of sink. I slowly opened my eyes and a half naked Dan greeted me, a very smooth half naked Dan, which is kind of confusing cos I remember him being really hairy. He was holding a cup of what I think is coffee.

“What time is it?” I mumbled, I was still half asleep.

“Half past six,” he took a sip. “Why are you sleeping here?”

I slowly sat up, my head is thumping because of the lack of sleep. “Nicole’s jerk of a cousin.”

“Oh Aaron,” he nodded. “I’ve met him once or twice, good guy”

I scoffed a laugh. “Who are you talking about? This guy last night was impossible!”

“Maybe he was tired so that’s why he’s bitchy.”

I took Dan’s point, maybe he was. But he was rude.

“Mmhmm,” I said. I looked around and wondered where the others are. “All of them are still dead drunk aren’t they?”

He gave me a side smirk. He looks cute when he does that. “Yup.”

“Then why are you here?” I looked at him. Sun was starting to fill the room; I could see his black curly somewhat afro hair glisten under the sunlight.

“I couldn’t sleep well, honestly.” He took another sip of coffee.

I stood up and stretched. I just realized that I was wearing really short shorts and I felt kind of embarrassed. Woop, there goes the conservative asian Mia.

“About to cook breakfast for everyone now, want to help?” I yawned and scratched my head. He nodded and followed me to the kitchen.

“Hey uhm, Dan. I couldn’t help but notice your hairless body…” I snigger, pointing at his chest making swirly motions with a spatula.

“Oh uh, yeah Madds made me wax… isn’t a fan of all the man hair I have.” He answered. “Hurt like hell though but I guess it’s worth it.”

“How is it worth it?” I laughed.

“I don’t know, all the endorphin rushing after was cool.” He shrugged as I continue laugh, with my brows furrowed.

Hmm, let me see, eggs, bacons and sausage would do. Maybe I’ll even make pancake.

I did my stuff around the kitchen while I let Dan open the bag of sausage and cut ‘em up. As soon as I started frying, people started to enter the kitchen.

“Hung over, guys?” I chuckled. Dan joined me. They nodded.

“Shhh, shut up.” Nicole groaned, her hair was in a really messy bun and she couldn’t even open her eyes.

Dan made some… I have no idea what it is, it looked gross but it seemed to cure their hang over. Oh man, I can feel that this is going to be a long week.

Everyone seems to be here, except for that jerk, from what I’ve heard, the creature has a name and its named Aaron. Ugh.

Why am I looking for him anyway?

 

“We’re heading to the beach,” Madison patted my shoulder as I was contemplating life… nah I was just staring blankly at the ceiling, lying on the couch after a really good breakfast. I smiled and told her I’ll follow.

I walked back into the room, it was worse than what I thought it looked like last night. Everything was all over the place! His bag, his shoes and clothes… Such a sloppy person!

I look over the bed and I could see his dark blonde hair peeking from the covers. I quietly walked to the closet to get my swimsuit and a towel. I slowly creeped to the bathroom, making sure I won’t make a sound and wake up this rude asshole. I quickly changed into my bikini, though I had a hard time figuring out where all the straps would go. It was my first time to wear this two-piece suit Nicole got for me last year. It was rather skimpy but it had a nice pattern and it fitted me well. I wore beach shorts over it anyway. I tied my hair up in a bun and went outside, towel on my shoulders.

To my surprise, Aaron wasn’t there anymore. I mean…as if I wanted to see him.

I went out and saw that he was in the kitchen, I had no idea what I was thinking but I went there too. I grabbed a glass and poured some orange juice. As I drank it, I was looking at what he was doing. He was in his boxers, no shirt on and I wanted to deny it but he looked hot.

“What food do we have?” He asked in a tone I didn’t recognize, it sounded calm and kind. He looked at me, raising an eyebrow.

“A lot.” I said as I chugged down the OJ, placed the glass firmly on the sink and briskly walked out. I didn’t even look at his reaction.

I hope he was caught off guard.

You were a jerk last night; you deserve it.

 

I went to the beach and found my friends playing like children; running and tagging one other, rolling on the sand and the like. Soon enough, I joined them in chasing each other.

We were in the middle of playing dodge ball when I noticed a familiar figure strut across the sand. All of the girls stopped to look at him and Nicole greeted him with a massive bear hug.

“Damn, look at dat ass.” Ellie gasped. For a moment there I thought she was talking about his attitude. Nah, I’m kidding. He does have a great ass.

Ugh! Mia, come on, he is the enemy. Stop it.

Moments later, almost all of the girls were swarming him, I shook my head. If only they knew how rude he was, or at least, how rude he was to me.

“Why the frown, Mia?” Dan, now wearing some type of headband to keep his hair in place, approached me while holding the beach ball.

“Oh… just. I feel bad for the other girls,” I said. “That Aaron guy may look cute and all but he sure can be an asshole.”

“What? He can’t be that bad and to be honest with you if I we’re a girl I’d be all up in his face as well,” Dan pointed out. “I mean; c’mon the man looks so damn gorgeous! You even said he looked cute.”

I blushed at the last thing he said, I did say Aaron looked cute. Ugh!!

I just shrugged

“I have a feeling that you do not like this guy, huh?”

“A hundred percent,” I shook my head.

 

They were still in the beach when I decided to go back and prepare for lunch. I kind of took the cooking job as long as they clean the pans and dishes.

For lunch, I thought it would be nice if we had kebabs, all the ingredients were there so, yeah, kebabs it is.

“Need any help?” A familiar voice asked, but I wasn’t pleased.

I looked up from cutting the bell peppers, raising an eyebrow. He had messy hair and sunglasses on his head.

Who am I kidding, he looked amazing.

“I’m good.” I said coldly and continued doing my stuff.

“Oh I don’t think I’ve introduced myself yet,” he reached out his hand.  “Aaron.”

I just looked at his hand, and then continued chopping.

“I’m one of Nicole’s friends,” I rolled my eyes.

 Why is he bothering me? Go away.

“Uh is there something that I did?” He asked, actually looking confused. I didn’t bother answering the question. How could he forget what a dick he was last night? Getting my bed all wet and sticky gah.

I am one of those people who take apologies to the heart, and this ass doesn’t even know what he did. How crazy is that?

I saw him shrug, made his way to the cabinets, and got a knife and a cutting board. He started chopping the onions. I didn’t pay him any attention.

After marinating the meat, I headed straight to the room. I can see that it’s still a mess. I got the soiled duvet and bed sheet and placed it on the bin, I’ll wash that later.

I heard footsteps and as soon as I raised my head, there he was, leaning by the doorway.

“Oh so it’s you.” He said crossed armed. “The one who spilt coke all over me last night.” His face was smug.

I wanted to punch him.

“I tripped on your damn shoe.” I gritted my teeth.

“Oh so it’s my fault now?” he looked offended. What the hell.

“Yes, it is. If it wasn’t for your shoe, I wouldn’t have tripped!” I kind of raised my voice; I’m not one to keep her cool for a long time. “And you fucking placed those damn wet sheets on my bed!” I stormed out the room, purposely bumping his shoulders.

It hurt me cos, his shoulder? Muscle. Ugh!!! The nerve though?

He’s such an ass!

 

*****

 

Dan helped me grill the kebabs. We set up by the beach so it was kind of a luau. Whenever Aaron would come near, I just plainly ignored him. I’ll switch rooms later; I couldn’t stand being in the same place as him, I just couldn’t.

 

“You cook good food Mia,” Nicole grinned as she stared at me whilst turning the kebabs.

“Thanks,” I giggle. Mia. Giggling? Really? “This will be ready in a few,”

“Yum yum” she cheered.

 

For the rest of the day, everyone stayed at the beach. I mean, if you had white sand and crystal clear waters in front of you, who wouldn’t?

 

I couldn’t stand the sun that much so I decided to go the room knowing that Aaron wouldn’t be there. I just want to rest a little bit before setting up for dinner.

Nicole gave me new sheets so I need not to worry about that anymore. I plopped down on the bed and cranked the AC on.

Ahh, relaxation at last!

 

“Hi,” Are you kidding me right now? Are you fucking kidding me?! I haven’t had the room for myself for even five minutes and here he is.

 

“What now?” I asked pissed, not looking at him. I heard him chuckle.

 

“Oh nothing,” his voice got closer now. I heard the sheets shuffle on the other bed. “Just wanted to hang out in the room, chill with the AC on because honestly my skin got pretty burnt.”

If he wanted to get pitied then boo hoo, poor him. I don’t really care; his mere presence is killing me.

 

I stood up, grabbed a pillow and blanket.

 

“Where are you going?” he sounded surprised.

“Away from you” I grunted as I slammed the door. I hope he doesn’t have the balls to follow me.

I positioned myself on the couch again and this time I hope that I could finally catch up on some Zzz’s.

 

It was about half past five when I woke up. That was pretty long nap, now I have the energy for the whole night, yes!

I walked to the kitchen to see Aaron, as if he was waiting for me.

What why am I even thinking this? This guy is a jerk and he knows what he did and he won’t even say sorry to me. He had multiple chances to do so, and we’d be friends by now, but no… nada.

No apologies at all.

Yes, okay, I have problems about people who don’t admit to their mistakes.

“Hey,” he acknowledged my presence. I took a deep breath; I might end up pulling his throat out so I must control my anger.

“Hi,” I replied dryly. I went to the refrigerator to check what to serve this dinner, but before I could open it, Aaron once again, blocked it.

“Wait,” he gestured. “It seems unfair that you know my name and I don’t know yours.”

I rolled my eyes, I so wanted to hurt him right now.

“Well it seems unfair that I’m roommates with a jerkwad” I shook my head. “So I guess that makes us even,” I turned around and decided that I could do it later.

“I could ask people you know,” He said as I walked away.

“Then why haven’t you?” I replied, annoyed, as I approached the balcony going to the beach. They set up a campfire by the shore. It looked amazing.

The sunset looked amazing.

 

*****

 

“Hey look who’s up and about,” Dan nudged me when I sat on the sand.

“Don’t you have a girlfriend to keep company?” I teased.

He chuckled.

“It looks to me like she doesn’t need me as of the moment,” he gestured to where Madison was, having a giggle-fit with other girls surrounding Aaron. I shook my head.

“Why are they so drawn to him?”

“He’s smart, funny, talented and good looking.” Dan answered. “Like I said, I’d hit that.”

I looked at him raising an eyebrow. I looked away and scoffed. Yeah he does make a good point, well, a few good points.

 “WHAT?” He protested while laughing. “It’s the truth… hey, no homo… Or maybe a little.” He nodded towards Aaron’s direction.

“Hey if anything happens between you two, leave me out of it.” I playfully punched his shoulder.

“Oh, you’ll be the first to know” He winked. My stomach did a little summersault when he did that, ughh he looks so adorable.

Oh no, I thought. Are my feelings for Dan freaking resurfacing all of a sudden?

No. No. NO.

“Help me prepare dinner?” I cleared my throat, stood up, swatting the sand of my bum.

“Absolutely.” I pulled him up.

Oh wow, this is the first time I held his hand in a long time, and it felt weird. I mean I think he felt it too, because there was this awkward silence shared between us for like a millisecond just after I let go of his hand. But why?

Mia, snap out of it, he has a girlfriend. You had your chance a few years ago, you didn’t do anything, stop it.

Also, nice going with asking him to help you out cook, that’ll _definitely help_ you sort out your feelings.

 

*****

 

Dinner was done and everyone was hanging out by the campfire they built earlier. Everyone looked so happy under the fire, and everyone looked great.

INSTAGRAM  MOMENT! I screamed in my head. I snort at my own remark but maybe later I’ll take a picture haha. Also, I realized that I’ve been sleeping for the most part and cooking on the other. I guess I still don’t feel like getting ‘turnt’ with my friends yet.

 

“Mind if I sit here?”

“As a matter of fact, yes” I groan.

“Well, too bad.”

 I felt the sand shift beside me.

“Look, I’m sorry about last night. I was tired; I drove all the way here from a _really_ bad day. I’m sorry if I came off as an ass, a jerk, a prick and all those colorful words you use to describe me in your head.” He said.

I may sound petty but ugh, people can’t just go around acting like assholes, say sorry and be forgiven. It’s not as easy as that. As for Aaron here, if he’s really sorry, I’m going to give him a hard time getting that forgiveness.

 

“I’m sorry about pissing you off this morning, I was still kind of annoyed by what happened last night but I know it was all my fault.” He continued.

 

All this time I wasn’t looking at him, I was staring at the fire, slowly burning away the wood. In my head, I kept saying ‘okay, go on, what else?’

 

“I’m sorry I threw the soiled sheets on your bed.  I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. From the bottom of my heart, would you forgive me and stop ignoring me?”

 

I looked at him and damn, he looked good. I know I’ve been using the phrase he looks good every time I see him but that’s just to emphasize that this human being looks pretty darn amazing. Handsome, gorgeous, and just… he’s just so good looking.

I’m sorry.

Okay, yeah he is not forgiven but I can make comments about how sharp his jaw line is and how the low light made him look extremely hot and… I’ll stop there.

 

“Fine.” I say without emotion, well as much as I could fake. He smiled, and man I am not kidding you – my heart literally skipped a beat. I wasn’t expecting that. I like his smile. I hate how I like his smile. I was smitten, to say the least.

 Gahd, what is up with me?

 

“Let’s start all over again,” he said, he cleared his throat and extended his arm. His toned arm which you can see every muscle bump from the shadow of the firelight

“Hi, I’m Aaron.”

I looked at his hand, waiting for my hand.

“Mia.” I shook it.

There it goes again!

I don’t know what it was but I felt something when I touched his skin, a tingling sensation that I couldn’t explain. I was trying hard to act cool because honestly, deep inside, I knew I was just being hard to get because for once an extremely attractive dude is trying to get my attention and it’s not because I can help them with coursework. Yeah, had a sad college life. Aaron is “up there” when it comes to the attractive scale and he wants my attention.

Just thinking about it made my heart do a little skip.

Ugh stop it Mia.


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re going back already?” He asked when I passed him going inside the house. He was on the patio, drinking some beer and chatting with some of the dudes.

It was half past 10 at night, I was in between drunk, high, and tired. I don’t know how my other friends are still energetic.

 I lazily nodded.

“Wait up.” I heard him say behind me.

I just finished soaking in the hot tub with other people, yes, it was finally clean.

Most of the people who wanted to swim were hanging out by the pool since it’s dark by the ocean but it’s still nice to chill by the shore.  I was dripping wet, cold, and not really myself cos I drank and smoked weed. I was having a ton of fun but I really wanted to rest. I had no energy to talk to him. I noticed that he just sat by the beach the whole time while everyone swam, looking all handsome and shit. Seriously, he was just sitting there sipping beer and talking to whoever sits beside him. I guess he doesn’t like going to beaches as much. He was even wearing a button up shirt that was halfway done so you could see a bit of his firm chest, or I assume it’s firm… not that I was paying him any attention… at all.

 

What in the world is he doing following me though? I’m a bit annoyed sure but for the most part I’m kind heavily breathing because yes okay I’m going to admit now that I am attracted to him, because he’s so good looking and it is based purely off of that.

As we entered the bedroom, he turned on the lights. He was just behind me; he was so close I could feel his hot breath on my neck. Oh lord I might lose it. I ball my hand up in a fist.

As the lights flutter open, the sight made my head ache. It was so damn cluttered. 

And with that, I am back to reality.

 

“Do you think you could clean up a little bit?” I asked as I carefully make my way to my side of the room.

“Yeah,” he scanned the room. “Sure, sure.”

 

I picked my bag up from the floor to get some fresh clothes but smart lil me does not pack efficiently so I had to rummage through my stuff to get what I needed.

 

“Cute peaches,” he randomly said. “I like where they’re placed.” I heard the sheets on his bed move.

“Huh?” I mumbled, kinda lost. What?

Jesus Christ, good thing my back was facing him so he didn’t see my reaction. I literally bit my lip to stop myself from squealing, oh god give me the strength to remain neutral to this man.

… Peaches? OH GOD. The freakin’ peaches were at the butt part of the bikini. Was he… checking me out???? I’m not mad but I’m embarrassed?????

“Heh,” I hurriedly grab whatever I can from my bag and skedaddled to the bathroom.

 

I stripped off my bikini and hopped in the shower which had a frosted glass panel. Wow, I appreciate the privacy, thanks.

Can we talk about what happened outside? Was he really checking me out and did he really look at my butt? I don’t know but I am a bit embarrassed but I won’t complain, hot guy like that looking at my ass, please it’s my pleasure.

WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING? Hahaha girl I am not tHirsTy okay? It’s just that he is so damn gorgeous.

… Okay maybe a lil thirsty.

 

“Hello?” he slightly opened the door. I jolt up, remembering this thing had a freaking frosted glass panel which basically hid nothing. “You uh, left something outside.”

“Leave it!” I yell as I was trying to cover myself.

“You sure? So you’re going to go commando?” He peered in but he wasn’t looking my direction, or that’s what it looked like with the fuzzy glass covering me.

Commando? …Oh no. Can this get any worse/better?

“Uh just leave it by the sink, and don’t look jesus” I yelled over the sound of the shower.

He went in and out as fast as he could without even looking, I think? I hope…?

Now that I heard it, was shouting don’t look even called for? Maybe he didn’t even want to look at me. Ugh, I’m such an assuming lil hoe.

When I got out, the room was only half chaos. Aaron was picking stuff up from the floor and neatly putting them away in his part of the closet.

I wrapped the towel around my hair and decided to help him out.

 

“So the carpet does match the drapes,” he mentioned to himself. My eyes widened the moment I processed what he said.

“Excuse me?” I sounded offended. “What?”

Aaron just laughed. “I was just kidding,” He said as he picked up some clothes off the floor. “Though, I like your choice in underwear.”

“Stop it,” I said, hoping my voice didn’t falter. Can he stop talking about things like these? It’s getting a bit tense. I’m getting a bit tense.

Is this flirting?

Is he trying to get my attention again by making these comments? I mean, it would come off as rude and kind of gross-ish. But I’m sorta attracted to him, so I’ll give it a pass. BUT!! It’s not good behavior okay.

If he keeps doing this, the sexual tension would be so high that I might self-implode.

 

“Hey uhm, you should wash up. It looks like you’re developing a rash.” I noticed a faint red patch on his chest. Okay, yes, I was looking at his body, and yes I did realize he took off his shirt. He had no reason why he should be hiding his body when we were back at the beach. His arms were toned, and very well defined. He was slightly glistening under the light of the room and I saw his chest muscles flex when he carried his duffel bag and moved it to the side.

He looked like greek god and I can’t help but notice. It would be rude not to appreciate such beauty hahaha damn.

 

“Oh, uh thanks,” he sheepishly smiled. He put the clothes on his bed and walked to the bathroom.

As he cleaned himself, yes I won’t let my mind create any corrupted thoughts, I decided to fold some of his clothes for him.

 

He’s not much of a bad guy as I though he is, gathering from how we’ve interacted in the past few hours.

And he’s my roommate… I guess I won’t be changing rooms. K.

 

All of a sudden, I heard a phone buzzing. It wasn’t my phone, since I had mine on the table. I looked at the pile of clothes on the floor, rummage through it and out of curiosity, when I got the phone, I answered it.

 

“Hello?” I answered.

“OH MY GOD WHO IS THIS YOU BITCH WHO ARE YOU WHY DO YOU HAVE AARON’S PHONE WHO ARE YOU WHERE IS HE YOU SLUT” the other end exploded. I immediately hung up, a bit shocked if I may add, and to my surprise, Aaron was already out the bathroom, dripping wet from the shower and a towel over his waist.

He saw the whole thing happen.

 

“Uh, why did you answer my phone??” He sort of shouted. I didn’t like being shouted at and given that I somehow got verbally abused by that girl on his phone, I was shaking.

 

“I….” I trembled, I could not let him see me cry. I don’t want to seem weak, why do I care right? But I do. I do care about what he thinks about me.   

This is just too much. I’m the type of person whom if you slightly raise your voice I would choke and just start to tear up.

I went out of the room, without looking at Aaron and I kind of hit someone because I was looking down, wiping my tears.

“Woah, hey. What’s up Mia?” Dan said. I couldn’t help but break down. I just could not contain the shock I am in. Fuck me right? Second day here and I’m still upset at the end of the day.

“Huh? Why are you crying?” He seemed nervous. I couldn’t answer back because I was sobbing hard. I buried my face in his chest, he held me tight.

“Hush, there there.” He stroked my hair. We started to walk until I realized that he was taking me to his room. We sat on the bed.

 

“Hussh Mia, hush.” He whispered. I continued sobbing.

 

I think I passed out crying because when I woke up, I had arms wrapped around me and my head was buried deep in someone’s chest. It smelled like baby powder, it was nice.

 

*****

“Good morning,” as soon as I heard his voice, I suddenly felt a wee bit disappointed.

It was only Dan and not…

No no no no no no no.

“Dan?” I looked up. His eyes were still closed but he was smiling.

“Mhhm?” He’s not even taking his arms off me, why isn’t he taking his arms off of me? Why don’t I mind? AHHHH. Screaming internally.

“Where’s Madison?” That’s the first thing I thought of. Dan has a lovely girlfriend and I am surprised that she is not here, skinning me alive.

“Most of them passed out in the beach or by the pool, they spent the night there I think.” He lazily answered.

“Oh.” Was all I can say. He could’ve had gone to the beach and get his girlfriend right, Dan, oh Dan.

Then it dawned on me.

I AM IN A BED WITH DAN WHO IS IN A RELATIONSHIP.

IS MADISON GONNA KILL ME.

I jolted up, which was really bad idea because my head was sore.

“Fuck.” I winced.

“You okay?” Dan sat up and put his arm around my shoulders. I nodded.

“I have to… go.” I smiled at him. I got up, carefully went down the stairs and wobble to my room.

 

Aaron was sprawled on his bed, phone in hand, sleeping.

 

I guess it was my fault for touching his phone but he shouldn’t have yelled at me like I was a child? Right?

 

I sat on my bed and realized that the room was fully clean.

So he did finish cleaning, at least.

 

It’s almost seven and no one is awake yet. Great I missed another night, until what time were they up? Seriously, why did I even go here? Ah yeah, because Nicole is my best friend and I need to chill a little after a hell of a senior year of college.

It’s early so decided to sleep some more, someone else will do the cooking today, I am dead tired.

 

I got woken up by a small tug in my shirt. I opened my eyes and saw Aaron studying my face.

He seemed worried and scared.

 “Wakey wakey sleepy head,” He smiled. Oh that smile.  “Ok first, I would like to apologize for shouting at you last night, second I would like to apologize for making you hear my ex scream at you like that, which wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t answered my phone but you meant well soooo yeah.” He patted my arm. I felt a small spark go through my body the moment his hands touched my skin.

I was still half asleep, that little jolt of electricity wasn’t enough to get me up, but I understood and smiled back, or a sleepy version of one.

“Okay.” I said, quite inaudible actually.

“Would you like some lunch?” He said with a soft voice.

Lunch?

“What time is it?”

“It’s almost one o’ clock.”

“Who cooked?” of course, that was my concern. All I do here is sleep or cook.

Again, having such a great time.

“Me and Dan.” He said. “Just wait here, I’ll get you some okay?”

Before I could say anything, he was already out the door.

What is happening?

I heard the name Dan and my heart kinda did a weird thing. But seeing Aaron like that my heart was going into overdrive like, my heartbeat was building up a pace, dear lord.

My hormones are off the charts. I need to set myself straight. I know I’ve been lacking a romantic relationship since the start of college but… I can’t just go crushing on any guy who gives me attention. This… this is what happens when you’ve been single for the longest time.

Sigh. What is going on with me and my feelings?

 

*****

 

The food’s delicious and I have no idea how they came up with the recipe. This grilled chicken is so juicy, wow. As I took another bite, I started thinking.

The events of last night and five minutes ago are still being processed by this slow brain of mine.

“So?” Aaron was on the other bed, observing me. What the hell right?

“What?” I chewed a piece of chicken, raising my eyebrow. He gave me a side grin.

“How’s the chicken?”

Is he small talking me now? What in the world is happening? Two nights ago, I haven’t properly slept in my room because of him being nasty. And now? He even got me food.

This is scary, as in really freaky. Am I dealing with a severe case of bipolar? Joke.

“Its great,” I managed to smile. He nodded his head.

This is awkward. A blanket of silence was thrown over us.

“Knock knock,” someone said. I looked by the door and it was Dan. He looked like he just got off from the beach. I kind of jolted up, suddenly remembering earlier this morning when I woke up all cuddled in his arms.

“Hey man,” Aaron greeted as Dan entered the room. He sat beside him.

“You good Mia?” Dan asked, sort of stuttering. Yeah there was a lil awkward air between us, and I guess we both know why.

“Hmm? Uhh, super.” I was about done with my meal. I’m a little bit out of words to say. For crying out loud, I spent the night beside Dan and its impossible not to feel weird about it. Are my feelings for Dan coming back… like… no please no. I can’t, he has a girlfriend now and I sure for sure know he only sees me as a friend. I stood and made my way outside.

“Uhm, thanks for bringing food Aaron.” I smiled, trying to prove his recent actions are not catching me off guard and have no effect on me whatsoever.

 

By the kitchen sink, I saw Nicole making a margarita.

“Hey girl,” she greeted. “Haven’t seen you the whole day,”

I placed my plate down and helped Nicole.

“I saw Aaron getting you lunch a while ago,” she teased. “Is there something you’re not telling me?”

I shook my head. “Dude, are you serious? I’ve known him for two days? Two days Nicole. Why would you ask that? And also, he was a total ass to me.”

She grimaced and took a sip of her drink. “He can’t be that bad. Everyone likes him,” she shrugged. “And, what’s wrong if you’d known someone for only two days? You can have a small lil crush on him or you know, vice versa.”

… vice versa? Nicole, don’t start with the teasing please. I’m weak.

“I admit he’s good looking but I’m not sure about his overall person.” I ignored her comment about having a little crush. “Oh well, okay, I don’t really hate him as much as I make it sound but, dude made a really bad impression and that’s kinda hard to forget.” And yet for few minutes last night I liked the fact that he’s my roommate.

“Oh come on Mia, give him a chance?” she pouted. “I want everyone in this vacation to have a good time, including my best friend.” She pulled me close to her and handed me a red cup with beer. Actually, I find it funny that me and Nicole haven’t really spent time together ever since we got here. She doesn’t really know what happened between me and her cousin to make me feel unsure towards him.

 I understand though, it wasn’t just me and our circle of friends (that I am also friends with) that she invited, she also invited other people so she was entertaining them which I totally get. Besides, I had Dan *weird feeling* to hang out with, and then there’s Aaron… sigh.

I got the drink from her and took a sip, “Fine.”

“Atta girl,” she laughed. “Oh lookie, here he comes… Aaron hey, how’s it going dear cousin?”

Aaron walked towards us and grabbed himself a beer from the cooler. I honestly don’t get why the people put the drinks in the cooler when we have a totally functioning refrigerator here.

“Hey Nicole,” he opened the beer can and took a sip. “Mia, you feeling better?” he pointed to the red cup I was holding. I raised my brows and nodded.

“Sure,” and I took a sip. This boy, he makin’ me feel things.

Nicole was looking at both of us. “I think I want to take a picture for my Instagram stories,” she fiddled with her phone and forced us to take a selfie or… a groufie? That sounded stupid.

 Afterwards, somehow, with that silly brain of hers, she came up with the sadistic idea of playing spin the bottle.

“Oh god, we aren’t kids anymore!” I protested as people came back from the beach, we we’re now hanging out by the cabana type place. People, believe it or not are tipsy af again. Seriously, their livers tho?

“Who say’s this was gonna be kid friendly?” She winked at me. I looked at Aaron and he just laughed and shrugged.

“I have no idea what she is talking about.” He laughed.

 

Apparently, Nicole’s version of spin the bottle is you have to take shots with the person instead of kiss. So I guess that wasn’t bad, thought that was not the end of it. We played beer pong, flip cup, weird card drinking game which got everyone drunk in an instant.

Nicole and I have been party buddies ever since freshman year in college. I have a higher tolerance than she does so I always end up being half sober and taking care of her. That’s not going to happen tonight. There are other people here… so I can get wasted!

 

This is going to be one hell of a night.

 

Everyone was having an epic time, just laughing, dancing and some were even making out. To be honest, I was expecting that last bit, not shocked at all. We are all hormone filled people and they just had to express what they’re feeling. The weird thing that concerned me a bit is how I knew that Dan and Madie would have a go at it and it made me feel this slight pang in my stomach and how I was relieved to not see them have a go at it.

From the corner of my eye, I could spot Madison laughing with Danielle. In the far corner of the patio, I see Dan dancing his weird dance with the other guys. Why are they not eating each other’s face like normal couples? Not to sound rude and judgmental but that’s supposed to be correct, right? So why are they doing their own thing? Did something happen? Did she find out that Dan and I kind of slept together? Uh. I mean, slept in the same couch like… I dunno, it’s kinda awkward for me to think about now.

 

“What’s up pretty lady?” someone bumped against my shoulder, making me spill a little bit of tequila on the floor. Oh great, just what I needed, a buzzed (and topless) Aaron. I was the right amount of intoxicated to not get annoyed.

 “You’re drunk.” I say without even looking at him. Okay, maybe I peeked a bit and caught a glimpse of his really defined upper body. Not the body builder defined, but the kind that you could see crevices and muscle and all that jazz.

“Am I?” He shrugged. I felt it his shoulders move since he was somewhat leaning on me. “I’m not.”

“Right…” I sarcastically say, taking the shot I was holding. “Hey… uh thanks again for bringing me food.” I added.

“No problem, it was the least I could do after…” he trailed off. “You know.”

I nodded.

“Hey,” he turned his head to me. “I’m actually a pretty nice guy, you should get to know me more.”

I scoffed and looked at him. Oh dang, he was serious.

“I uh,” I mumbled, obviously taken aback by how good looking he was. “I’ll try.”

He gave me a genuine smile, crinkles forming at the edge of his eyes.

 

 It was the first time I noticed this little detail, and it completed his smile.

 

During beer pong, I was paired up with Dan and we were up against Aaron and Madison. Dan was cheering for me the whole time and I loosened up a bit because of alcohol and… okay, weed. All I can remember is I was smiling and having a great time. Aaron was kind of hustling me and starting doing trash talk but man, that only made him cuter. I was trying really hard not to smile. Ugh. And then we did flip cup, I was up against Aaron. Thank you Nicole for the pairings, by the way. I almost beat him but at the last cup, he kept distracting me by his laugh. It was so freaking adorable that I was laughing myself. When he won, he raised his arms in the air, bit his lip and winked at me.

I fucking melted. My reaction in real life? I just shrugged, as if to say, yeah whatever. But deep inside, oh my god!!! Why is he so hot? Maybe it’s the alcohol and weed talking but, man, Aaron, you’re… you’re something.

That random card game where you get super drunk, that’s where I lost it. I always had the stupid card so I had to drink at least 3 times each round. When I stood up to go to the bathroom, I almost fell but Aaron caught me. How stereotypically rom-com is that? Well, I did not look graceful though, I bet I looked like shit. Aaron walked me to the bathroom and waited for me to finish.

“You alright?” He wrapped his arm around shoulders and I put my arm around his waist as we walked back to the group. 

“I’m awesome,” I said, my voice a little bit unclear.

“Yeah, you are.” Aaron laughed.

 

As we walked back to the group, a bottle was now at the center of the floor. I also saw Dan raising an eyebrow at me, and I just shrugged. I still had my arm around Aaron’s waist… as the realization hit me, I slowly removed my arm and place it on my side. Oh gosh, I hope nobody else saw that.

 

“Spin the bottle,” Nicole announced. “Part dos!!” everyone cheered with her.

 “This again?” I kind of slurred. I’m dead ass drunk man. I didn’t even notice it but Aaron’s arm was still wrapped around my shoulder, and I was leaning on his side for support. Mind you, he wasn’t topless anymore (bummer I know), he somewhat managed to grab a shirt while I went to the bathroom to pee. He was wearing a white cotton button up shirt which he had not bothered buttoning up so it was open so yes, there’s an image for you.

“Yes honey, but we’re going to play the real spin the bottle, okay?” Nicole answered as she was carrying a new bottle of tequila in her hands.

Aaron and I sat beside each other while Dan was beside Maddie, which, fyi, is more drunk than me that she couldn’t even put her head up without swaying.

What Nicole meant by the real spin the bottle was the 2 people picked were actually going to make out but with a twist of 7 minutes in heaven.

Great.

**Author's Note:**

> I've started writing this fic way back 2012 and decided to share it on the interwebs.  
> Please enjoy! xoxo give kudos so I know if I should upload chapter 2 lol


End file.
